Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shifting control method for a vehicle with a Double Clutch Transmission (DCT), and, more particularly, to a control method in manual power-on up shift.
Description of Related Art
In general, it is important to shift as smoothly as possible in vehicles with an automatic transmission that shifts using a torque converter and a planetary gear set. Accordingly, shifting can be controlled with control features maintained as strictly as possible, even if a shift lever is positioned within a D range or a Manual range. Obviously, the actual shifting time is made different to make the D range and the Manual range feel different, even in vehicles with an automatic transmission. Accordingly, a driver feels shifting to be slightly lighter when shifting within the Manual range in comparison to shifting within the D range.
However, vehicles with a DCT automatically shift like vehicles with an automatic transmission, and basically have the mechanism of a manual transmission, so they offer the same possibilities of manual shifting as do vehicles with a manual transmission; as some customers want these dual shifting characteristics.
Accordingly, similar to vehicles with a common automatic transmission, in order to make D range shifting and Manual range shifting qualitatively different in vehicles with a DCT, in addition to making actual shifting time different, the present invention addresses a specific control method for achieving the same shifting response as in vehicles with a manual transmission.
That is, the present invention has been designed to achieve the unique and sporty shifting response of a vehicle with a DCT which cannot be implemented in vehicles with an automatic transmission, by controlling shifting so as to implement an actual shifting period that is as short and as light as possible, in power-on up shift in which a driver wants to shift to an upper gear while pressing down on the acceleration pedal from within a manual range.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.